Stolen hats
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece steal Ty's hat after a Shake it up rehearsal, because she loves this hat. Ty try to get it back. Is the hat the only thing that Cece loves and will Ty get his hat back? Cy Two Shot! :) I still do not own Shake it up! :D (Like always :D)
1. Better lock it

**Hay guys here's a Cy Two Shot from me! It just popped into my head today and i thought i'll just write it :D Here's the first chapter of it! I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's Cy! :D Haven't written anything about Cy in weeks! :D The first chapter will be in Ty's POV and the second in Cece's! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Cece steal Ty's head after a Shake it up rehearsal, because she loves this hat. Ty try to get it back. Is the hat the only thing that Cece loves and will Ty get his hat back?**

**Ty's POV:**

I was in my wardrobe with my sister and Cece after an other long Shake it up rehearsal. The show was in three days, like every saturday and Phil let us rehearse an extra hour, because he thought we weren't good enough. Now we were totally exhausted. Cece and Rocky sat at the couch in my wardrobe and i was on the chair before my mirror.

I stole glances at Cece the whole time. You ask why? I'm in love with her! She's so beautiful, kind funny, such a great dancer and, and and,... Well, she didn't like me back anyway so i didn't even try to ask her out. That would be really embarrassing and destroy our friendship. Oh well, even if i love her ginger hair and her brown eyes and... Well, back to the subject.

Since i was the host of Shake it up, we didn't have any rush to go out since i had a key for the studio and we were to exhausted to barely walk a step. Also Phil wanted to talk to me soon. So i had to stay here until Phil was ready with whatever he is doing. Oh, joy. Rocky groaned and stood up. ,,I'm going home with the train. Cece you're coming?'' I looked pleading at Cece. I didn't want to stay here alone. Cece looked back with a thoughtful look. Hopefully she would stay until i talked to Phil.

She also stood up and i looked down a little bit disappointed but then she said: ,,Go on, Rocky. I'll stay here with Ty. See you later. '' Rocky eyed Cece and then me. I didn't know why but i kinda got afraid of her look. I had the feeling she kinda figured out what i feel for Cece and that means trouble some time. After 2 minutes of staring she nodded and replied: ,,Okay, your choice. I'll see you guys later. Maybe we can catch a pizza later or something like that.'' Cece and i just nodded in response and then she walked out and Cece and i were standing there alone in the room, staring at each other. She smiled at me warmly and i smiled back.

Even though i kinda was afraid sometimes to kiss the sense out of her when we were alone i loved this moments of just the two of us. Even if maybe added to much in to them. Suddenly Cece looked away from me and at something at the table before my couch. She grinned wide. There were my simple black hat that i loved to wear so often. Oh, oh i think she had a plan. She told me, still grinning: ,,You know Ty, i always loved hats and yours is really nice. I think i take it.'' Before i could even reply she took it and ran out of my wardrobe.

I may be in love with this girl but this was my favorite hat! She can not just steal it! I ran after her and tried to catch up with her but damn that girl is fast for her height. I chased after her and she laughed at me, because i tried to reach my arms out at her to catch her but she would always slip away. I had to laugh, too even thought the main subject why i was chasing after her right now was my hat. It was just so cute to see her running with my hat. Even when she runs she looks like an angel. Yeah i know, that sounds cheesy but that was what love makes with you.

We ran through the whole studio, even back to the dance floor and i still couldn't catch her. How can i ran faster or finally catch her? Hopefully she will get tired before me. As i was lost in thought she suddenly was disappeared. That was crazy. We were on the hall with the wardrobe and i looked through every to see if she was in there. Where did i find her? Back in my wardrobe, catching her breath with her back to me. I took my chance and wrapped my arms around her from behind to catch her.

I was trying to catch my breath, as well. She turned around, looking at me smiling. I grinned at her confident of victory and told her: ,,Next time, you may shouldn't take a break at my wardrobe.'' At that she stucked her tounge out at me. I wanted to say more but got lost into her beautiful brown eyes and the fact that our faces were only inches away from each other. Before i knew what i was doing i leaned in and her, too. We were about to kiss as suddenly the door went open and Phil said: ,, There you are Ty! I have to talk to you now!'' We quickly broke apart before Phil was in the room. Smooth Phil.

Cece said to me: ,,I thought otherwise. I'm going to take the train, as well. See you later, Ty.'' and walked out. I groaned in the inside. I was so close to kissing her and then Phil came in. That wasn't fair. We were so close... As Cece was out of the room i followed Phil in his office and he started to talk to me about things because of shake it up. I just listened half- hearted since i was still in thoughts at Cece. Maybe i should just ask her out? I mean she leaned in, too.

As Phil was finished talking i stood up quick and said Bye to Phil, to go home. I was about to go out of the door as Phil suddenly said: ,,By the way, next time when you try to kiss a girl here, maybe you should lock your wardrobe.''

**Leave a review if i should continue! :)**


	2. feelings

_**Be yourself, because everyone else is taken. (Oskar Wilde)**_

**Hay guys here's the second chapter of the two shot! :) Hehe maybe it will be a three shot belongs if you guys like it or not :D We'll see! I hope you like this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the nice reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After i went out of Ty's wardrobe i rushed out of the Shake it up studio. That was so weird. Ty and me almost kissed. Not that i mind, i really didn't mind. I mean i'm totally in love with him but it was still weird. I mean... Does he like me , too? Did it mean something to him as he leaned in or was it just because of the heat of the moment? We didn't even kissed but alone from his touch, my body felt like on fire and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. He had this effect on me and i couldn't help it.

Thousand of questions ran through my mind, while i was walking to my apartment. I had to talk to Rocky. She was the only one who knew that i like Ty. Maybe she could help me. I rushed upstairs and knocked on the Blue's apartment. The door went open and Rocky raised an eyebrow but then greeted me: ,,Hey, Cece. Where is Ty? I thought you'll wait for him?'' I went past her into the apartment and let myself fall on the couch groaning. ,,I was, but it happened something... I- i don't know...''

Rocky's eyes went wide. ,,What did happen?'' , she asked a little bit to excited. I told her what happened and she started squealing. ,,That's amazing Cece! I mean if he really almost kissed you... I think he likes you, too... I mean he's my brother i know something like that. I should know something like that...'' She started rambling but i cut her off. ,,Slow down, Raquel. I mean are you sure it meant something to him?'' , i asked her sad. ,,Maybe for him it was just some heat of the moment thing. I also was really caught up in the moment a-''

This time Rocky interrupted me, while sitting besides me on the couch and replied: ,,Cece, calm down. I don't know how much that meant to him but i'm pretty sure he likes you more than a friend. I don't know how much more but he does. You should just talk to him and then you guys could figure things out. I don't quiet know what Ty feels for you but i know you're head over heals for him. Now you have the chance to question him and he can not just say nothing. He leaned in, too.'' I nodded smiling at Rocky and hugging her as a thanks.

,,You're right, Rocky. Maybe talking to him isn't that bad.'' Rocky nodded and her smile went wider. After that we started talking for a while. Then suddenly the door went open and Ty came in. Rocky looked at me with a meaningful look and i stood up and walked up to him. We were know standing in front of each other, smiling at each other and staring at each other. Concentration, Cece! Ty just had this heart- melting smile that... Snap out of it! I took a deep breath and started: ,,Ty, i-'' but he cut me off: ,,I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six, for our date. We're going to the movies and after that we catch a pizza at crusty's. I don't accept a no.''

My mouth hang wide open and i nodded, making inside me a little happy dance. Then Ty smiled at me warmly, told me: ,, I'll see you tomorrow then.'' , kissed me on the cheek and walked into his room. I stood there dazed for two minutes and then Rocky came up to me , squealing. I can't believe it. I had a date with Ty. I had a date with Ty. After i finally believed it myself i started squealing, too. That was awesome! After a lot more squealing i went home to get some sleep. I shouldn't be tired at my date tomorrow.

**The next day at 5 p.m.**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Ty to pick me up. I was already ready for the date since i couldn't help but get ready a little bit to early. Rocky was also at the couch and her, asking me every five minutes if i was excited, didn't help me to get down. I was totally nervous. I still can't believe this was really happening. I love Ty and now i finally had a date with him! Rocky waved a hand in front of my face: ,,Earth to Cece. You're drooling.'' I quickly wiped my mouth and tried to concentrate on something other.

I kinda managed that and then 6 p.m. came in and the doorbell rang. Rocky rushed into my room after she cried me a 'Good luck!' and i walked to the door. I opened it and Ty stood in front of it with a roses bouquet. ,,Hey. They're for you. You look stunning tonight.'' I blushed and replied: ,,Hey. Thanks, you also look really handsome.'' After i did the roses into a vase we went down into Ty's car and into the movies.

He paid my ticket and the snacks and we went into the horror movie, he picked out. I'm normally not afraid of horror- movies, but i did like i was so i could snuggle up to Ty and he would held my hand. The movie was amazing and after it was finished we didn't had any appetite anymore and Ty asked me: ,,What about we skip Crusty's and go to the park?'' I nodded smiling.

He took my hand and we walked into the near by park, talking. It really was awesome and i had so much fun. We went on the swings, on the playground and we fooled around like little kids, but i loved it and he seemed to enjoy it, too. After a while, it was getting pretty late and he drove me home. As we arrived before my apartment i told him: ,,Thanks Ty, that was an awesome date.'' Ty replied: ,,I enjoyed it, too.'' I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he caught my lips with his and started kissing me.

It was an amazing feeling. Fireworks were exploding in my head. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. We somehow made it in to my apartment and started making out, my back pressed against the wall. I could've stayed like this forever but the need for air, got to big. We smiled at each other, totally out of breath and then Ty asked me: ,, Cece do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I smiled at him and replied: ,,I'd love to.'' and we kissed again. I could really get used to this.


End file.
